Near field RF (radio frequency) communication requires an antenna of one near field RF communicator to be present within the alternating magnetic field (H field) generated by the antenna of another near field RF communicator by transmission of an RF signal (for example a 13.56 Mega Hertz signal) to enable the magnetic field (H field) of the RF signal to be inductively coupled between the communicators. The RF signal may be modulated to enable communication of control and/or other data. Ranges of up to several centimeters (generally a maximum of 1 meter) are common for near field RF communicators.
Near field communication in the context of this application may be referred to as near-field RF communication, near field RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) or near field communication. The range of such devices depends on the antenna used but may be, for example, up to 1 meter. A near field RF communicator may be, as examples: an initiator near field RF communicator (such as a near field RFID transceiver or RFID reader) that is capable of initiating a near field RF communication (through transmission or generation of an alternating magnetic field) with another near field RF communicator; a target near field RF communicator (such as an RF transponder or tag) that is capable of responding to initiation of a near field RF communication by another near field RF communicator; or an NFC communicator that is capable of being both an initiator and target and that in an initiator mode is capable of initiating a near field RF communication (through transmission or generation of an alternating magnetic field) with another near field RF communicator and in a target mode is capable of responding to initiation of a near field RF communication by another near field RF communicator.
Communication of data between NFC communicators may be via an active communication mode in which the NFC communicator transmits or generates an alternating magnetic field modulated with the data to be communicated and the receiving NFC communicator responds by transmitting or generating its own modulated magnetic field, or via a passive communication mode in which one NFC communicator transmits or generates an alternating magnetic field and maintains that field and the responding NFC communicator modulates the magnetic field to which it is inductively coupled with the data to be communicated, for example by modulating the load on the inductive coupling (“load modulation”). Near field RF communicators may be actively powered, that is have an internal or associated power source, or passively powered, that is derive a power supply from a received magnetic field. Generally an RF transceiver will be actively powered while an RF transponder may be passively or actively powered.
Examples of near field RF communicators are defined in various standards for example ISO/IEC 18092 and ISO/IEC 21481 for NFC communicators, and ISO/IEC 14443 and ISO/IEC 15693 for near field RF communicators.
Near field RF communicators may be provided as standalone or discrete devices or may be incorporated within or coupled to or otherwise associated with larger electrical devices or host devices (referred to below as near field RF communications enabled devices) to enable those devices to communicate by the near field with other near field RF communicators or devices incorporating or coupled to such near field RF communicators. When incorporated within a larger device or host, a near field RF communicator may be a discrete entity or may be provided by partly or wholly by functionality within the larger device or host. Examples of such larger devices or host devices are, for example, cellular telephone devices, portable computing devices (such as personal digital assistants, notebooks, lap-tops), other computing devices such as personal or desk top computers, computer peripherals such as printers, or other electrical devices such as portable audio and/or video players such as MP3 players, IPODs®, CD players, DVD players, consumer products such as domestic appliance or personal care products, and other electrical or electronic devices, apparatus or systems. Some areas of application are payment systems, ticketing systems, for example in tickets (for example parking tickets, bus tickets, train tickets or entrance permits or tickets) or in ticket checking systems, toys, games, posters, packaging, advertising material, product inventory checking systems and so on.
To initiate near field RF communication, a near field RF communicator must transmit an RF signal at the required frequency. The transmitted RF signal is then modulated with data. Such modulation may include, for example amplitude modulation, where the amplitude of the transmitted RF signal is varied in accordance with the data to be transmitted and communication protocol in operation. Relatively complex modulation and driver circuitry may be required to produce the modulated RF signal to be transmitted.